Rekindle
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote. This is a lemon, so if you don't like don't read. If you don't mind though, please read, I suck at summary's. :P


This is a one-shot as you already know. It is also a lemon, so if you're under 18...not much I can do but tell you to go away... But I'm not even 18 so I won't tell you that. :P Have fun with it you pervs. :)

This is my first Lemon so, sorry if it sucks... :/

P.S. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OC -(Sorry, force of habit...)

* * *

When my eyes opened the first thing I saw was Hiei's face. His face showed shock and disbelief, had I been wounded that badly?

I reached out to touch his face. Once I touched him he jumped a bit and gasped. Alright. To say he was shocked was an understatement, he was positively spooked, but why?

My hand gently cupped his face as I sat up, "Hiei, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

His hand reached up and he placed it on top of mine. From the corner of my eye I saw Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina and Keiko begin to rush into the room. But, once Botan saw Hiei and I, she pushed the all out of the room and shut the door. That's when I realized I had no idea where I was, but if Hiei was here, it must be safe. The room was rather large, with large windows and lots of floor space. The bed we were in was also big.

Hiei took my hand and turned it over, kissing the inside of my palm and working his way up to my neck. His arm laced around my waist firmly, holding me next to him. He reached my neck and began to furiously attack the skin connecting my shoulder and neck. Soft moans escaped my lips as he moved closer to my mouth. When his lips finally met mine, he gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I could feel his happiness, his shock, and his passion on a level I never thought existed.

When he pulled away for air I was panting, "What was that about?"

"You've been gone a long time Nia."

"What are you talking about? I've only been out for a week at the most, right?"

He shook his head, "No. You've been out for five years."

My eyes widened, five years!? I was out for five years?! I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. But the way my body screamed to be near him I couldn't deny it. It must have been true. Hiei pushed me down on the bed and kissed me full on the lips, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. While he explored every untouched crevice in my mouth, his hands slid under my shirt. Lifting me up a fraction, he discarded the black tank top I had been wearing. The only other thing I had on were panties and short shorts. I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. I began to cross my arms over my chest when his hands snatched my wrists and pinned them against the mattress under us. "Don't," he growled.

Hiei leaned down and his mouth captured a hard nipple, causing my back to arch into him and gasp from the sudden wave of pleasure. His hand found my other breast and began to massage and tweak the nipple there too. His tongue lashed out before he nibbled, softer then expected. My head was spinning, he was driving me crazy!

His figure latched onto my shorts pulling them down, inch by inch, until he lifted me slightly to slip them off completely, along with with the panties. I could feel a blush creep its way onto my face as his sharp crimson eyes roamed my body from head to toe. I could tell what he wanted even before he said a thing. And I wouldn't lie, I wanted it too. I wanted it now. I grabbed at his black robe and pulled it off, flinging it off the bed to the floor of the room. Next, I slipped off his shirt and then began to work on his belts. Hiei helped with them, to which I was happy, but before I could see anything I was pushed further into the mattress. My golden eyes met with his crimson ones.

"Nia, I want to do this, but-"

I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. My hands ran up and down his muscled chest, tracing every dip and crevice in his rich toned skin. My touch was sending shivers through his body, I could tell. He was biting his lip to suppress them the best he could. He was at his breaking point.

Pushing myself up to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Go ahead Hiei. You won't hurt me in any way. I want this too."

Hiei immediately began to attack my neck. His teeth lightly touching my sensitive skin. He found my sensitive spot and began to suckle on my neck, causing me to shiver and moan in delight and pleasure.

It wasn't until he kissed me on the lips that I felt something dull at my entrance. The next second I was being torn into. My hands found Hiei's muscled back and my nails bit into his peach tan skin. With one quick thrust I was panting and moaning from the pleasurable pain. We stayed that way for several minuets so I could get used to his size. He was much bigger then I had ever imagined. Not that I had.

When I began to relax, he started moving. Slowly at first, but I wanted more. The sensation was taking my mental state to one of pure lust. My words urged him to go harder and faster into me. Our pants and moans filled the room as we neared our one last thrust we reached our climax, making me scream his name and Hiei was panting heavily over me.

We stayed there for a moment recovering from the ordeal. But, I wasn't done yet, neither was he. Something inside of me called out to be let free, like an animal in a cage. Letting this feeling take over my body's movements I pushed Hiei up and off of me and back down onto the bed on his back. A loud moan escaped my throat as I impaled myself on his member.

I began to move at a steady pace on top of him. Hiei moved his hands to my hips and positioned me as he began to move beneath me. We worked our way up to another climax, but just before we found our release I stopped my movements and positioned my hands to stop his. Hiei let out a low growl but I shushed him seductively before leaning down to kiss his neck. "You're mine Hiei. Never forget it."

Hiei moaned as I attacked his neck furiously. My hands slid up and down his chest as my mouth ventured down to his chest. My tongue traced his muscled chest and my hands teased his nipples, causing him to grunt and buck his hips. I saw it coming and moved up so his attempt failed. He growled low in his chest and pushed me back on the bed. Flipping me over on my stomach he pulled me up so I was on my hands and knees. I was immediately thrust into. Again and again.

I was beginning to think that teasing him was a bad decision...but then again, it felt so amazing. The sound of skin on skin, mixed with pants, moans and grunts, filled the room. I wanted to move with him but his hands stopped me, this must be my punishment for teasing him. I squeaked when I was suddenly flipped over. Hiei continued his onslaught from the front this time and he panted into my neck and shoulder.

Just before I reached my climax, my hair was pulled roughly, tilting my head back. I felt fangs pierce my skin. This pain was so pleasurable it made me scream out his name. The area connecting my neck and shoulder burned, zapping most of my strength. This must be it then.

The mark.

Hiei had finally claimed me as his. Which meant it was my turn. With the last ounce of my strength I laced my arm around his neck and my other hand grabbed his shoulder. I pulled myself up to him and sank my own fangs into the beautiful peach tan skin of his neck. The only thing that stopped me from falling back to the bed was a strong arm around my waist, holding me close to Hiei's warm body.

My eyes were drooping from exhaustion. I had heard the mark will drain your energy, but I didn't think it would be like this. "Now, you're mine," he half growled half whispered in my ear.

I was his. The thought made me so happy. I felt Hiei position us so we were under the covers. My head on his chest and his arm around my waist. I felt my eyes droop and my eyelids becoming heavy.

"I love you, Hiei." I mumbled as I fell asleep.

Before I was completely out I could have sworn I heard him say,

"I love you too, Nia."

* * *

Well, that's it. Sorry if it sucks. :P But I tried, didn't I?

If you want to learn more about Nia's and Hiei's relationship, check out my story, "A Flame in the Dark"

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I did with this.

Bye-Bye~!


End file.
